For example, there is a ring or the like that supports fixed gemstones, such as diamonds, to the support parts to become swingable. By swinging diamonds, it is possible to show more glitter of diamonds as compared with the case of not swinging.
There is a demand to enhance further decorative effect with ornament unit swingable supported in a pendant and a like.